Matt and Melina A Small Look Into The Future
by RTds9
Summary: Matt and Melina are in their early twenties and about to start a new chapter in their lifes.FLUFF ALERT


I've seen many Gordo/Lizzie,Gordo/Miranda and even a few Gordo/Kate future stories out there.So I decided to write a future Matt/Melina story.

Disclaimer-I own nothing of Lizzie McGuire or much of anything else.

Background-Matt and Melina are twenty-three years old in this story.

Melina was nervously sitting in front of the mirror in the room she was in trying her best to make something work with her makeup. She was so lost in her own nervous little world that she almost missed the knock on the door when it came. The knock caused Melina's already nervous heart to start beating faster as she stood up to answer it. For Melina knew that time was running out on her and she knew that she was still no where near ready for this most important day in her life to start.

Oh that had better be Lizzie or mom because I so need their help big time right now, thought Melina as she went and slung the door open.

But standing there smiling at her was the last person in this whole world Melina expected to see at this particular moment and at this particular spot.

"MATT MCGUIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Melina squealed as she ran and jumped behind the glass room divider that was in the room.

"Oh I thought I would just pop by and see you for a spell." said Matt with a big smile on his face as he walked or more like swayed into the room "Your not to busy at the moment are you Melina?"

"You know darn well I'm extremely busy right now!" Melina yelled at him from behind the room divider "And damn it Matt you know that your not suppose to be in here!"

"Oh I know that hon." chuckled Matt "But what can I say I just wanted to see you one last time."

"ONE LAST TIME?! I'm not dying Matt!" Melina yelled at him.

"Well, yeah I know but you also know what I mean Melina." she heard Matt sigh "This is the last time we'll ever be together just as Matt McGuire and Melina Bianco. The Dynamic Duo of Hill Ridge.So with that thought in my mind I decided to spend the last bit of that time here with you."

"Matt that has to be the dumbest thing you've ever said to me." smiled Melina from behind the divider "Maybe a little sweet but still dumb."

"But Matt you know good and well what the rules say about this," sighed Melina "We are not suppose to have any contact with one another until the specific time. I think it's a church rule or a state law or something."

"Oh come on Melina." chuckled Matt "When have you or I ever been big on following the rules?"

"Never" said Melina smiling a little but than stopped when a thought came to her "Matt?"

"Yeah hon?"

"Those looser you call friends better NOT be with you right this second!"

"Nope I ditched Gordo,Lanny and the other guys after we came in the front door. They should be changing into their tuxes right about now." said Matt as he walked back to the door and quietly shut it behind him.

As he walked back toward her,Melina could make out Matt silhouette through the dividers tinted glass.

"I ditched those guys because on the car ride up here I suddenly realized something." said Matt.

"Oh yeah." said Melina smiling a little "And just what was it you realized?"

"I suddenly realized that it's been over twenty-four hours since I saw you last. And that's why to much time for me to go without seeing my most favorite person in this whole world."said Matt "So I decided that I'd just swing by here and see you for a minute or two."

"Matt like I said that's sweet," Melina said softly as she placed her hand against the tinted glass of the room divider and watched as Matt put his on the exact same spot on the other side "But you really need to get out of here before someone finds you here!"

But just as the words left her mouth on cue the door to the room flew open and Lizzie Gordon the very busy and the very flustered wedding planner came in. Lizzie stopped suddenly when she saw her smiling younger brother standing there in the room that he was NOT suppose to be in.

"MATT MCGUIRE WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Lizzie yelled at him as she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Just visiting with an old friend of mine is all Lizzie." said Matt trying his best to put an innocent look on his face. He failed miserably.

Melina couldn't help but giggle when Matt said that because she could hear that mischievous tone in his voice and could almost see that 'Hey I'm Innocent I Tell You' smile of his that she loves so much.

But Lizzie was having none of it.

"Matt McGuire you know your not to be in here! So you just need to get your sorry butt out of here right this second!" yelled Lizzie as she grabbed Matt by the arm and physically forced him to the door and shoved him out of the room "Now I want you to go and hang out with Dad, Gordo,and Lanny until we call you and tell you it's time to start this thing!"

"But Lizzzzzzzie....." Matt drawled out trying to plead his case but was cut off by Lizzie hand coming up in his face.

"Darn it Matt you know it's bad luck for the bride and groom to see each other before the wedding! Now I want you to go and stay with dad,that husband of mine and those other morons you call friends and groomsmen. And than when it's time to start this ceremony you can see Melina all you want.But not one second before mister! Now if you'll excuse me I got to get started helping Melina into her wedding dress.So do as I say mister and get out of here!"

"Oh alright Lizzie." said Matt smiling.But when he started to head back down the hall to the room where the other guys were getting ready for the wedding Matt stopped suddenly,turned and put his foot in the door way stopping his sister from shutting it.

"Melina?" Matt called out.

"Yeah?" said Melina still hiding behind the room divider.

"I love you."

"I love you too dufus."

The End (or the beginning for Matt and Melina)


End file.
